Taking Chances
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Four months ago Draco split up with Hermione because his father threatened to cut him off from the family. Now Draco has run into Hermione and discovered he left something behind when they broke up. Can they find their way back into each others arms?
1. Think Twice

**Taking Chances**

**Draco/Hermione **

**Chapter One – Think Twice**

* * *

Draco Malfoy and his best friend Blaise Zabini walked down the high street of Diagon Alley. They were both on their lunch breaks and had decided to go grab something to eat and Draco had promised he'd pick up a book for his mother from the local book store.

Both Draco and Blaise worked for Malfoy Holding's; Draco's family business. Blaise worked in the law department while Draco was the second in command to his father Lucius Malfoy. One day, Malfoy Holding's would be his and if he had a son it would then be passed down to him.

They were both dressed in smart grey wizardry suits. Draco wore a white shirt under his suit while Blaise went for a black shirt. Now both at the age of twenty-three they towered over most people. Draco was six foot three while Blaise was slightly taller by an inch or so. The two of them together were a force to be reckoned with; girls walked past and blushed and giggled while guys walked past feeling intimidated. Draco and Blaise loved the attention, every Slytherin did and they wanted everyone to know who they were and how powerful they were.

As they reached the bottom end of Diagon Alley, Draco pulled Blaise into Flourish and Blotts Bookseller and went straight up to the desk to get his mother's book. The sales assistant blushed when she realised she was serving Draco and then went off in search for the book.

'I hate this shop.' Blaise grumbled. 'It reminds me of starting Hogwarts and being dragged in here by my mother to get all my books.'

'We'll only be here for a few minutes Blaise.' Draco said complaining about Blaise's grumbling as he leant against the front desk waiting for the girl to come back.

'Why couldn't your mother pick up her book? She comes to Diagon Alley shopping practically every day doesn't she?' Blaise said as he walked up to a bookcase and looked through some books.

'She's away in Milan at the moment and she wanted it at home when she gets home.' Draco replied as he looked at Blaise. 'Father will be joining her in Milan tonight so I have the Manor to myself.'

'So, drinks at yours then.' Blaise said with a smile. 'I believe we still have that bottle of whisky to finish from last time.'

'I finished that ages ago but I'm sure we'll have some more.' Draco said as he saw the sales assistant come back.

'I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy I can't find it right now but I have my manager searching for it right now. Could you wait another two minutes?' She said nervously.

'Fine.' He replied as he looked at the girl with his grey eyes which made her shiver.

Draco loved how he made women feel, it made him feel on top of the world when a woman merely shivered when he looked at them. He knew his blonde hair made most women swoon and his grey eyes were irresistible.

'Got it?' Blaise said as Draco joined him at bookcase.

'No, they can't seem to find it so they are having the manager looking for it. I better not have to come back tomorrow.' Draco replied as he sat down on one the arm chairs in the shop.

As Draco sat down on the sofa, Blaise joined him. Draco took about his Wizard Mobile which only rich Wizards could get their hands on and checked through some work while Blaise looked around the store at people. Blaise looked to the back of the store where he noticed someone the thought he knew.

'Draco.' He said quietly as he nudged him with his elbow.

'What?' Draco said as he put his Wizard Mobile down and looked at Blaise. 'What is it Blaise?'

'Hermione Granger.' Blaise replied as he motioned his eyes towards her.

Stood at the back of the store looking at a bookcase of books was Hermione Granger. She stood with her back towards them and all they could see were her unruly curls which came half way down her back. She was wearing muggle clothes; jeans and a simple blue and white stripped top with a grey cardigan over the top.

'I thought she moved away.' Blaise said as he looked at Draco. 'That's what she said wasn't it?'

'I think so.' He said as he stared at Hermione.

Draco and Hermione had history, a history that you couldn't erase. After the war, a few seventh years who didn't finish the year went back. Draco and Blaise went back as did Hermione. Hermione was the only Gryffindor to go back while Draco and Blaise were the only Slytherins. Over the first few months at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione called a truce and then from there they started a romance.

Their relationship was kept between the two of them at first. They would spend most of their evenings alone in either the library of Hermione's bedroom as she had her own private room. By the end of the year, Hermione and Draco were inseparable however they knew that making their relationship public wouldn't be the best thing so they kept it quiet and continued to see each other in the muggle world whenever they could.

Although they kept their relationship to themselves and only a few people knew, Draco's parents found out and his Father was not pleased. His Father gave him an ultimatum to either finish his relationship with Miss Granger or be cut off and Draco left Hermione.

That was nearly four months ago and Draco hadn't seen Hermione since. When he had broken up with her Hermione was heartbroken as was he but he hid it well. He threw himself into work while Hermione moved to America to study, however it didn't work out and Hermione was back.

'Maybe she didn't like it.' Blaise said as he looked at Hermione.

'Maybe.' Draco said as he went back to his Wizard Mobile.

'Draco.' Blaise said urgently as he nudged Draco again.

'What now Blaise?' Draco said as he put his Mobile down.

'She's pregnant look!' Blaise said as they both turned to look at Hermione who was now facing them with her head in a book.

The two men looked at Hermione's stomach which was slightly protruding; she was definitely pregnant and by the way she rested her hand on her stomach definitely gave it away. Her figure was the same as always Draco thought however her stomach was more rounded.

'How far along do you think she is?' Draco asked Blaise.

'I don't know.' Blaise said as he looked at Draco. 'I'm not a woman.'

'She looks at least a few months?' Draco questioned.

'Are you thinking that's yours?' Blaise said as he looked at Draco.

'Yes.' He replied as he stood up. 'I need to talk to her.'

'Mr. Malfoy I have your book.' The sales assistant said as she came rushing towards him.

As the sales assistant shouted his name, Hermione looked up from her book and stood in shock at seeing Draco. She dropped the books she was holding and quickly bent down to put them back and then rushed out of the store holding onto her stomach as if she was scared he's hurt her.

Draco tried to rush after her shouting her name but she was gone before he could even reach her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you very much for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. It's all coming back to me now

**Taking Chances**

**Draco/Hermione **

******Chapter Two – It's all coming back to me now.**

* * *

Draco walked back to Malfoy Holding's in total shock. Blaise walked beside him trying to keep Draco in a conversation but Draco could hardly say two words; all he could think about was Hermione and whether or not she was carrying his child.

As they got back to the office, Draco rushed off to his own private office. He needed to get hold of Hermione; he needed to see her but how? He didn't know where she was living now and did she even have a floo?

Draco stood in front of the floo and thought about contacting Potter. He would surely know where his best friend lived but if he went to Potter he in turn would go to Hermione. Draco picked up the green floo powder and was about to chuck it into the floor to contact Harry Potter when his father barged into his office.

'Draco, we have a problem. I need you to schedule a meeting in half an hour.' Lucius said as he looked at his son. 'Am I interrupting?' He asked as he arched an eye brow.

'No of course not.' Draco said as he put down the floo powder and turned to look at his father.

Lucius Malfoy still looked the very same way he had years ago. He still had bright blonde hair with no hint of greys and his eyes were still as cold as ever. One would think after the war the man would be a shivering wreck but not him; Lucius Malfoy was still has strong as always.

'Half an hour?' Draco questioned as he looked at his father.

'Yes, the Webster contract he's thinking of pulling out and no doubt won't pay. Make sure Blaise is there and get someone to take minutes.' Lucius said as he walked out. 'And Draco, I shall be leaving for Milan after the meeting to meet your mother, I will be back in three days make sure you don't burn down the Manor or something.'

'Of course Father.' Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

Draco had to forget about finding Hermione till this evening while he got the files ready for the meeting. He met Blaise before the meeting and the two of them went and set up.

* * *

After rushing out of the bookstore, Hermione rushed down the street to the Twins' Joke shop where Ron and George were. She quickly brushed off any questions they had and flooed back to the Burrow where she was currently living.

As soon as she stepped out of the floo at the Burrow she burst out crying which made Ginny and Molly come running into the living room.

'I saw him.' She sobbed as Molly helped Hermione sit down on the sofa. 'He was at Flourish and Blotts; he saw me. I'm sure he did.'

'It's alright my dear, you let it out. I know this must be a shock for you.' Molly said rubbing her back.

'I shouldn't have come back.' Hermione cried as she wiped her tears with the tissues Ginny was handing her.

'Don't say that Mione. You needed to come back, you were unhappy in America.' Ginny said as she touched her friend's leg. 'You need to be around your friends and family.'

'Ginny's right dear.' Molly said as she stroked Hermione's hair. 'You knew one day you'd meet Draco and as the baby's father he should know.'

'Do you think he realised?' Ginny said.

'Of course he did.' Hermione said motioning to her stomach. 'It's too hard to hide anymore, everyone notices.'

'To you it is dear.' Molly said smiling. 'You're still very small. If we were to look at you from the front we wouldn't notice at all.'

'I'm sure he noticed. He was looking at my stomach.' Hermione said quietly as she rested her hand on her small bump. 'What am I going to do?' she asked the two of them.

'First you are going to lie down for the afternoon, you've had a bit of a shock and you and the baby need to rest. Secondly we are going to have a think on what would be best for you and the baby.' Molly said.

'Okay.' Hermione said like a quiet child.

'Ginny why don't you help Hermione upstairs while I make her some green tea.' Molly said to her daughter

Ginny and Hermione walked up the stairs to the third floor where their bedrooms were. Hermione had moved into Bill's old room which was quite big. Hermione took off her ballet flat navy shoes and jacket and laid down on her bed. Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at her older friend.

'It will be alright Hermione.' Ginny said as she smiled softly. 'Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to you and Mini-Granger.'

'Mini-Granger?' Hermione said as she smiled at Ginny.

'Yep. I've nicknamed the baby until you find out what gender it is. I'm still sure it's a girl.' Ginny said smiling.

'I'm not sure.' Hermione said as she laid on her back and rested her hand on her stomach. 'I always remember Draco saying that the first born in the Malfoy family is a boy.'

'Do you think it's a boy?' Ginny said.

'I'm not sure.' She said as she yawned.

'Get some sleep Hermione. I'll come and wake you up later.' Ginny said as she walked to the door of her friend's room and turned off the light.

* * *

After Draco's day at work, he and Blaise went back to the Manor. The house elves had prepared dinner for the two of them although Draco hardly touched his food. After the elves had taken away their food, Blaise followed Draco to the West Wing which was Draco's private wing and then into his office.

'So what are you going to do?' Blaise said as he sat down on the sofa.

'Find out where she is.' Draco said as he sat on his desk chair behind his desk.

'Why don't you send her a letter?' Blaise said.

'But I don't know where to send it.' Draco said sighing. 'If I knew that I'd go and see her.'

'Why don't you send an owl to the Weasley's house?' Blaise said. 'Tell your owl to give it to only Hermione if she's there if not come back? It's worth a try mate.'

'Okay.' Draco said as he grabbed his quill and a bit of parchment and starting writing.

An hour later, Draco gave the instructions to his owl and sent it off to the Burrow hoping Hermione was there. If she wasn't he didn't know what he'd do. He needed to find her and quickly.

* * *

Hermione woke from her sleep just before dinner; she went down to the kitchen and joined the rest of the family for dinner. Only Ginny and Ron were living at home now. Ginny would soon be marrying Harry and moving in with him at Grimmauld while Ron had just brought a flat to move into leaving only Hermione at the Burrow.

As dinner came to an end, Ginny noticed an owl knocking at the window. She got up and went to the window to take the letter but was bitten when she tried.

'Ouch! You damn bird.' Ginny said as she tried to shoo the owl.

'That's Draco's owl.' Hermione said as she looked at the owl closer. 'Artemis.'

The owl squawked at its name and then dropped the letter into Hermione's hand.

'How did he know you live here?' Ron asked from the table.

'I'm not sure.' Hermione said as she looked down at the letter. 'He probably sent Artemis here and said if I wasn't here to return.'

'So he'll know your here if the owl returns empty handed.' Ginny said.

'He's going to find me sooner or later.' Hermione said as she excused herself and walked up to her room.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you again for your reviews, they were lovely. Keep them coming.**


	3. Forget Me Not

**Taking Chances**

**Draco/Hermione **

**Chapter Three – Forget Me Not**

* * *

Hermione shut the door to her room and sat down on her bed. She opened the letter pulling off the envelope which was a Malfoy personal envelope. She threw the envelope on the bed and opened the letter and read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know I'm the last person you want to hear from but I know you know why I am contacting you._

_I saw you today and I know you saw me to. I saw your stomach as well; you're pregnant. Hermione is it mine? I know you don't want to talk to me but I think I have the right to know if you are carrying my child._

_I don't want to hurt you, I just need to know. I'll support you and if that is my child I'll be there for he or she. _

_Please Hermione._

_Draco._

Hermione dropped the letter beside her and laid back on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her hand came to her rounded stomach and she sighed. Of course it was Draco's baby; he was the only man she had ever been with.

She sat up and went to her desk and starting writing to Draco. Once she had finished the letter she called pig who was normally flying around the Burrow and gave him the letter, the owl looked angry at having to go such a long way but Hermione shooed him off and watched as he flew.

* * *

Pig being quite an old owl reached Malfoy Manor around three o'clock in the morning. He sat at Draco's window and knocked until the blonde got out of bed and angrily opened the window swearing that it better be important and when he saw it was from Hermione, he smiled.

He shut his window and then went and sat back in bed and opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_Meet me tomorrow in our place. If you don't turn up I will take it as you do not want to know about our baby or be part of its life._

_Hermione._

* * *

The next day, Hermione got Ron to apperate her to Kensington Gardens and she then made her way down to their secret place. Hermione walked down the path to the bench where they normally met and saw her ex lover sat patiently waiting.

Draco was sat on the bench dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a polo top. It was late July and the weather was quite hot which made Hermione thankful she wasn't further along in her pregnancy; she had read women who were heavily pregnant in the summer struggled.

Draco looked up as he saw Hermione walking towards him. He noticed she was wearing dark blue jeans with a white camisole floaty top which disguised her pregnant stomach. She wore a navy blue cardigan to cover her arms from the slight wind.

As Hermione reached the bench, Draco stood up.

'Hi.' He said as he looked at her.

'I didn't think you'd come.' She replied as she sat down softly on the bench.

'Of course I'd come.' Draco said as he sat next to her but leaving a gap between them. 'You're carrying my child.'

Hermione simply nodded and looked down at her hands.

'How far are you along?' Draco asked.

'I'm 16 weeks, four months.' She replied.

'You're sure it's mine?' He asked as he looked at her and then at her stomach.

'Of course it is!' Hermione said as she looked straight at him. 'You are the only person I have ever slept with Draco.'

'Sorry, I just needed to be sure.' He said as he looked at Hermione. 'I trust you; I know you wouldn't lie to me.'

'It's more than I can say for the way I look at you.' Hermione said as she bit back at him.

'You have every right to feel the way you do about me.' Draco said as he looked at Hermione. 'I know what I did was wrong Hermione, don't you think I know what I did was stupid and unforgiveable. I wish I could go back and change it but I can't.'

'You made your choice Draco, money is obviously more important to you than me.' She said as she moved further away from him down the bench.

'No it's not. My Father gave me the ultimatum of you or family which of course included the money but I didn't know what to do. I was stupid I know that but...' He began.

'But what? Don't pretend you left because of anything else Draco. You left because you couldn't give up the money, you couldn't make it on your own without it so you chose to end things with me.' She said as she stood up. 'I loved you and you said you loved me too but obviously not as much as I thought.'

'Hermione, I was put in the corner.' He said as he followed after her. 'I love you.'

Hermione spun around and looked at him with tears running down her face. 'You love me but you did that to me.' She said quietly as she looked to the floor.

'I know I did and I'm sorry.' Draco said as he walked towards her. 'I told my father I'd rather be disowned than leave you.'

'Then why did you leave?' She asked as she looked up at him.

'Let's sit down so I can explain this.' He said as he reached for her hand and pulled Hermione back to the bench.

'Explain what?' Hermione said.

Draco took hold of Hermione's hand and sighed. 'I didn't want you to know this. My father a week before we split up received news of our relationship. He was sent pictures of us together and of us kissing; as well as receiving that he receive a death threat against me and you.'

'If this is an excuse Draco...' Hermione said.

'Look.' He said as he took out the note from his jean pocket and handed it to Hermione.

_Get rid of the Mudblood or I will_

'Your father could have written this.' Hermione said as her hand began to shake.

'He could have but I don't think he did.' Draco said. 'Yes he was happy about us being together but he would have never done that. I know what you're thinking Hermione. He's was a death eater but he would never, not know.'

'I don't understand then.' She replied. 'Why would someone not want us to be together?'

'I don't know Hermione but you have to understand I didn't want to split up with you, I had to do it.' He said.

'And now what? I'm having your baby and if that person knows that it put both me and the baby in harm.' She said scared.

'Nothing is going to happen.' Draco said as he looked at Hermione. 'For the next few days, we are only going to be able to correspond through letter. My parents are in Milan and I am going to send a letter to them this evening explaining everything, they need to know about the baby.'

'They're not going to harm you or the baby.' Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hands. 'We will sort something out I promise.'

Hermione only nodded her head and looked at Draco. 'I have this for you.' She said as she opened her small handbag and pulled out a scan photo for Draco. 'That's your baby.'

Draco took the photo and stared at it in amazement.

'That was at my 12 week scan.' She said as she smiled. 'You can keep that one I have a few copies.'

'Thank you' He said as he smiled at her. 'Is everything alright? How are you feeling?'

'I'm good. Tired a lot but they said that is normal and the baby is fine growing well as you can see.' She said as he put her hand on her stomach. 'I have a scan in about four weeks if you wanted to come?'

'Of course I'll come.' Draco said as he smiled.

'We can find out the gender at the 20 week scan if we wanted.' She said as she looked at her former lover.

'Do you want to?' Draco asked.

'I'm not sure yet.' She replied. 'Would you like to know?'

'I already know it's a boy Hermione, remember every first born Malfoy is a boy; it's tradition.' He replied smirking.

'Traditions sometimes break.' She replied.

'So you think it's a girl?' He asked.

'I'm not sure. I don't really know at the moment.' Hermione said. 'Some say they know from the minute they found out they were pregnant what gender their baby was but I don't.'

'Well if you want to find out then I'll be happy to.' Draco said as he smiled.

'Well we have time to decide.' Hermione said as she replied to him. 'Draco, what do you want? I mean with the baby with us?'

'I want to be there for my son...or daughter.' He said as he looked at Hermione. 'I would like us to be a family but I understand if you don't want to be. I love you Hermione, I still do but I understand I hurt you.'

'I would like us to be a family but I need time.' She replied.

'I understand that.' He said softly. 'I am sorry I hurt you Hermione, I really want you to know that.'

'I do now.' She said as she held onto his hand.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thank you again for reading and writing your reviews. Please keep them coming x**


	4. This Time

**T****aking Chances**

**Draco/Hermione**

**Chapter Four – This Time**

* * *

After meeting with Hermione, Draco returned home and wrote a letter to his parents. The letter took him nearly three hours to write. How would be break the news to his parents that they would be Grandparents very soon? How would they re-act? He bet his mother would secretly be happy about it. She loved children and he knew that she wants more children after him.

His father on the other hand would be furious. Lucius Malfoy wanted to protect their pure bloodline and knowing that Hermione was the mother would mean the baby would be a half-blood which would ruin Lucius' dream. When Lucius had received the threat and pictures of Draco and Hermione together he wasn't pleased. He knew Hermione Granger was a strong witch and very intelligent however he wanted his son to keep his bloodline pure; from an early age he had drilled this into Draco.

Draco sent Artemis off with the letter; his owl would have to fly for hours until he got to Milan so for the next few hours Draco simply tried to keep himself busy. By ten o'clock in the evening, Draco had still not received a letter back from his parents so he took his self off to bed.

At three am in the morning Draco was disturbed from his peaceful sleep by his father.

'Draco Malfoy!' Lucius shouted as he ripped Draco's quilt away from his body. 'My office now!'

As soon as the quilt has been pulled off him Draco sat straight up. As his father stamped out of his room, Draco pulled on jogging bottoms and a hoodie and walked down the hallways to his father's office.

As Draco walked into his Father's office he saw his mother sat in the arm chair where his father normally sat. He sat down on the sofa and looked up at his mother.

'Is it true?' Narcissa said as she looked at her twenty-three year old son.

'Yes.' Draco replied. 'I met with Hermione early this morning, well yesterday morning. She's four months pregnant and before you ask father it's mine.' He said as he looked at his father.

'Oh Draco.' Narcissa said as she moved from the seat to sit beside her son. She took hold of his hands and looked into his grey eyes which belonged to his father. 'A baby is so much work.'

'I know that mother.' Draco said as he looked down at his petite mother. 'I have promised Hermione I will be there for her and the baby.'

'Of course you will.' Narcissa said. 'You have to bring up your son.'

'Or daughter.' He replied as he smiled at Narcissa knowing she'd love a Granddaughter. 'Hermione and I have spoken about being a family and raising our child together; I don't want my son or daughter being brought up by some other man.'

'Rightly so.' Lucius said as he started to relax. 'As wonderful as this all sounds Draco, we have the slight problem of the threat I received.'

'I told Hermione.' Draco said.

'You shouldn't have dear, you'll worry her and that's not good for the baby.' Narcissa said.

'She needs to know Narcissa. She is in danger and she is carrying the next Malfoy Heir and should be watchful of what could happen.' Lucius said.

'You don't think they would actually harm Miss Granger and the child do you Lucius?' Narcissa asked.

'We don't know who these people are.' Lucius replied. 'We need to see Ms Granger.'

'I doubt she'll agree to that.' Draco said.

'We're practically family now Draco. She's carrying our Grandchild, I'd like to get to know her and of course you'll be getting married before the baby arrives.' Narcissa said.

'I very much doubt that Mother.' Draco replied. 'We agreed to be a family and try and make things work but I can't see us getting married in five short months.'

'But the baby won't be born a Malfoy.' Narcissa said shocked.

'It will be a Malfoy whatever dear.' Lucius said. 'You need to speak with Ms Granger and get her to come here to meet us. I am going to contact Severus and see if he knows who the threats might be from.'

'When are you seeing Ms Granger again?' Narcissa asked.

'I told her to only correspond through letters until I had spoken to you.' He said motioning towards Lucius.

'A sensible thing to do Draco.' Lucius said. 'Cissy why don't you go get ready for bed, I need to speak with Draco privately.'

'Of course.' She said as she kissed her son's head and then stood up and walked out of her husband's office and walked to her bedroom.

Lucius stayed silent for a few minutes which built up atmosphere and started to make Draco nervous.

'Have you ever heard of the contraception charm Draco?' Lucius said hauntingly.

'Yes of course I do Father.' Draco said. 'I always used it but mistakes happen.'

'I know they do but Draco I don't think you realise how serious a baby is.' Lucius said as he stood up.

'I do Father. I know a baby is a lot of work, I know there will be times where Hermione and I will probably hate each other's guts because of lack of sleep but I have a baby on the way and I have to deal with it like a man.' Draco said.

'Well, I'm glad you're taking it seriously.' Lucius said as he sat in his arm chair. 'Fatherhood is hard Draco, you will have a baby who is dependent on you and you need to step up and be there.'

'I know Father and I have promised to be there.' Draco said. 'I know Hermione will be an amazing mother.'

'I'm sure she will be.' Lucius said.

'I'll write to Hermione in the morning and see if she will come here on Sunday.' Draco said.

'That would be good.' Lucius said as he stood up. 'Now I would like some sleep and I think you would too.'

'I'm sorry you had to come back from Milan.' Draco said to his father.

'I think you might have to apologise to your mother in the morning, she is missing out valuable shopping time.' Lucius said as he walked out of his office.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke and rushed to the bathroom; her morning sickness was back. Great. Hermione finished up in the bathroom, brushed her teeth and then went downstairs.

'Morning.' Molly said as she smiled at Hermione. 'A letter came for you it's on the table.'

'Thank you.' Hermione said as she sat down at the table and opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_My parents have arrived back from Milan and know everything. They took is really well, much better than I thought. Both my Mother and my Father would like to meet you on Sunday. I know you probably don't want to come to the Manor but we really need to talk, all four of us._

_Please Hermione, we really do. Father wants to discuss the threats and Mother would love to meet you. She seems really excited about having a Grandchild and I'm sure I saw father smile when I mentioned a son or daughter in five short months._

_I hope to hear from you very soon._

_Draco._

'Everything alright dear?' Molly asked.

'Draco wants me to go to the Manor tomorrow and meet his parents.' Hermione said. 'It looks like I'll be going.'

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Your reviews are amazing please keep them coming! x**


	5. I Surrender

**Taking Chances**

**Hermione/Draco**

**Chapter Five - I surrender **

* * *

The night before Hermione planned to go to the Manor to meet with Draco and his parents, Hermione didn't sleep one wink. Everytime Hermione closed her eyes she saw Bellatrix holding her down and hurting her. Everytime she woke up from the nightmares she grabbed her wand and re-checked her wards.

Hermione didn't want to go to the Manor but she knew for the sake of her baby and Draco she needed to do this. She needed to know who was sending the threats and who was after her for the baby's safety. She hadn't told the Weasley's about the threat knowing that Molly would try and make her stay at the Burrow for the next five months. She didn't want to have to hide away.

Hermione finally gave up on sleep and went down to breakfast at six o'clock. Molly was already up cooking a big Sunday morning cooked breakfast.

'Good Morning dear.' Molly said as she turned around. 'Are you alright? You look quite pale?'

'I didn't sleep very well.' Hermione said as she sat down at the table.

'No of course you didn't. I wouldn't if I had to go back to that place.' Molly said as she walked towards Hermione. 'You don't have to go Hermione.'

'I know I don't but I need to face up to my fears and I need to speak with Draco and his parents about the baby.' Hermione replied. 'Draco seems to think his parent's are alright with the baby. I just can't imagine Lucius Malfoy being happy about having a half-blood Grandchild.'

'People can change dear. Lucius Malfoy may have changed although I'm slightly doubtful.' Molly said as she went to pour Hermione some herbal tea. 'Maybe he sees the baby as a new start and maybe he is just happy to see Draco happy.'

'Maybe, I just can't think he is happy for his pure bloodline is going to die out now.' Hermione said as she took the tea from Molly.

'Mmmm.' Molly said as she turned back to her cooking.

* * *

After breakfast with the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione took Ginny up to her room and started getting ready for the day ahead.

Hermione jumped into the shower while Ginny looked through Hermione's wardrobe.

'We need to go shopping.' Ginny shouted to Hermione who was getting out the shower.

'I don't need anything.' Hermione said as she opened the bathroom door and walked into her bedroom wrapped in a navy blue towel. 'I have everything I need for now.'

'Hardly.' Ginny said as she looked at the clothes hanging up. 'We need to start buying you some clothes for when you get bigger and some baby stuff for mini-Granger. I can't wait till you find out the gender so I can go and shop.'

'We have decided whether we're going to find out or not.' Hermione said as she grabbed her knickers and her bra which were both white and lacy.

'Didn't mum say you had to start wearing non-wired bras?' Ginny said as she looked at the bra Hermione picked up.

'I hate maternity bras, they back my boobs like awful. I read its fine to wear underwire brass till you eighth month.' Hermione said as she walked back into the bathroom which was connected to her bedroom and put on her underwear.

'Mini-Granger will still need some clothes you know.' Ginny said as she sat on Hermione's bed.

'I know.' Hermione said. 'After my 20 week scan we'll go shopping.'

'I can't wait.' Ginny said as she watched her walk in to the bedroom now in a dressing gown over her underwear. 'Now I think you should wear the white linen jeans with the black tank top and then the blazer over the top.'

'Don't you think that will be a bit in your face for them? I mean showing off my bump.' Hermione said.

'Hermione you're only four months and you're not showing that much seriously. I think you think you're bigger than you are.' Ginny said. 'Most people don't even know you're pregnant.'

'Ok I'll try it.' She said as she started to pull on the white jeans.

Once Hermione was dressed and happy with how she looked, she let Ginny start sorting out her unruly hair. Ginny was getting good at hair charms now and managed to put Hermione's curls up off her face and leave a few down. Once the hair was just right, Ginny then applied some light foundation to Hermione's face; she didn't really need it with her perfect skin. After she applied the foundation she simply put on some eyeliner and then put on some mascara.

'Done!' Ginny said as she smiled.

Hermione looked into the mirror and smiled. 'Thanks Gin.' Hermione said feeling confident.

'I managed to cover up your bags as I know you didn't sleep well last night.' Ginny said as she sat at the dressing table.

'I just kept dreaming about when we were captured at Malfoy Manor.' Hermione said as she sat on her bed. She slipped her feet into black leather ballet pumps and then looked up at the Ginny. 'If I'm honest I don't want to go but I know I need to for the baby and for Draco. We need to sort some things out.'

'Do you think you'll get back together? I don't want to see you get hurt again Hermione.' Ginny said as she looked at her best friend.

'I know you don't and I don't want to get hurt either but I need to do this for me.' Hermione said. 'I have not just myself to think about but my baby as well.'

* * *

It was half eleven and Draco was stood by the gates of Malfoy Manor; the Manor had protected wards which only allowed Malfoy's into the grounds, even Severus had trouble getting into the Manor.

Ron apperated Hermione to the gates of Malfoy Manor and when he saw Draco was there politely nodded and left Hermione to it. He wasn't too please with Hermione going to Malfoy Manor but he knew when Hermione decided on something there was no way of getting her to back up.

'Hi.' Draco said as he stepped towards Hermione. 'How are you?'

'Nervous.' She said as she looked at Draco. 'My morning sickness has decided to return again.'

'Why didn't you write and say? You didn't have to meet today?' Draco said as he laid his hand down on her arm.

'I'm fine.' She said as she looked up at him. 'Let's get this over with.'

'Don't worry, mother is so excited to meet you and ask you questions about the baby and well Father just wants to see talk about the safety of the baby and how the baby will be the next heir.' Draco said.

Hermione just looked at Draco with nerves written all over her face.

'Don't panic.' He said as he held her hand and pulled her down the path to the impressive Manor.

Draco let himself and Hermione into the Manor through the wooden front door; he shut the door and took Hermione's cloak from her and placed it up on the hook.

'Ready?' he asked.

Hermione only nodded and let Draco lead her into what seemed to be the living room.

Draco entered the living room and watched as both his parents stood up. His mother had a polite smile on her face while his father stood beside his mother silently and motionless.

'Mother, Father, I would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger.' Draco said as he pulled Hermione next to him.

'Lovely to meet you Ms Granger.' Narcissa said as she held out her hand to Hermione.

'And you Mrs Malfoy.' Hermione said. 'You have a lovely home.'

'Oh thank you.' Narcissa said smiling. 'We've just decorated.'

'Miss Granger.' Lucius said as he held out his hand. 'I'm glad we can meet again under more happy circumstances.'

Hermione only nodded and shook his hand lightly. The two couples then sat together on two different sofas.

'How are you feeling dear?' Narcissa asked as she looked towards Hermione.

'I'm good thank you Mrs Malfoy.' Hermione answered.

'How is the pregnancy going? I know it's not an easy time. Draco was a hard baby to carry.' She said as she smiled warmly.

'Everything seems to be going fine so far.' Hermione said as she smiled slightly.

'And how far are you along now? It's not very noticeable I must say. I showed very early on with most of my pregnancies.' She said as she smiled.

'I'm 16 weeks.' Hermione said. 'I cover it well.'

'You should embrace it; it's such a wonderful time.' Narcissa said.

'Where are you living now Miss Granger?' Lucius asked cutting off his wife before she started going on and on about pregnancy and babies.

'With the Weasley's.' Hermione replied as she looked Lucius square in the face. As she looked at him it was the first time she had noticed the similarities between him and her ex lover, his son.

'At least you're not leaving alone at the moment.' Lucius said as he nodded. 'Draco has made you aware of the letter I received some months ago.'

'I am.' Hermione replied.

'You can then understand that you are at risk therefore putting your baby at risk.' Lucius said as his eyes looked down to her stomach. 'I would suggest that you and Draco decide what you want to do whether that is to be a family or just two people parenting. Then you need to think about if you are able to keep whatever you have and the baby a secret for a little while longer while Severus and I investigate this threat.'

'Uncle Severus?' Draco said.

'I have contacted Severus.' Lucius said. 'I need to find out who this person or persons is so we can deal with it.'

'Deal with it?' Hermione said.

'Protect you and our grandchild.' Narcissa said softly. 'We need to know who is sending these and why.'

'I really sorry but I'm confused. I didn't think you'd want me to even have this child.' Hermione said as she looked at Lucius.

'You are right of course. The child you are carrying ruins my bloodline the one I have fought so hard to keep however that child also happens to be my Grandchild and I can see how happy my son is and if that means a half-blood Grandchild then so be it.' He said as he looked at Hermione straight-faced.

Narcissa nodded and smiled at Hermione as well. Hermione couldn't understand how they had gone from being Mudblood haters to now apparent lovers. Maybe they had changed but she wasn't going to let her guard down.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you all very much for your reviews. Please keep them coming. Also can you notice a theme anywhere? I wonder if any of you can guess!**


	6. Map to My Heart

**Taking Chances**

**Draco/Hermione**

**Chapter Six - Map to My Heart**

* * *

After the meeting with the Malfoy's, Draco apperated Hermione back to the Burrow. Draco attentively made sure Hermione was alright and then left her to go inside the Burrow. The Weasley's all bombarded her with questions about what had happened but all Hermione wanted to do was sleep and that is what she did.

Hermione woke in the early hours of the morning to find everyone else asleep. She walked down to the stairs and went into the living room to find a package for her on the small coffee table. Hermione picked up the package from the table and sat down in the arm chair and started to undo the paper.

Hermione unwrapped the paper and in her hands was a black leather diary. Hermione knew exactly what is was; it was her old diary which she communicated with Draco through when they were apart. When they split up Hermione had threw it at Draco, and if she remembered rightly it hit him square in the head.

Hermione opened the diary to the first page and saw some writing which she knew was from Draco.

_**I thought this might come in handy if you need to get hold of me; it's quicker than sending an owl and you might need to there quick. Thank you again for coming to the Manor to meet my parents today, I know it wasn't easy. I really appreciate it as do my parents. **_

_**I was thinking we could meet this week for dinner? Let me know what you think. **_

_**D x**_

Hermione smiled and ran her finger over the writing. She grabbed a quill from the table and wrote back to Draco.

_I think that would be alright but it would probably be best if we went somewhere in muggle London don't you think?_

_Hermione x_

Throughout the week, Hermione and Draco communicated through their diaries. Every morning Hermione would wake to a message asking her how she was and how the baby was. He would also write out what she should be expecting every week; of course she already knew this but she thought it was cute that he did that.

They decided to meet on Thursday evening. Draco would apperate to the Burrow and then they'd both go to the muggle restaurant which Draco did. They were sat in the corner, tucked away from the Muggles and could talked to one another.

'Are you allowed to eat that?' Draco said as he looked at Hermione's steak.

'Of course I am.' She replied. 'As longs as the meat is cooked well done and no blood it will be fine. Stop worrying.'

'I do worry though.' Draco said honestly. 'I don't get to see you, every time I do your bigger.'

'Thanks.' Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

'You know what I mean Hermione.' He said. 'I just wish I could have more involvement.'

Hermione looked up at Draco and her eyes softened as she took in his appearance, he looked tired and worn out. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was paler than usual. Hermione reached her hand across the table.

Draco took hold of her hand and sighed. Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

'I promise to try and involve you as much as I can.' Hermione said. 'We have my scan soon and you'll be able to see the baby.'

'Can you feel him?' He asked as he cast his eyes down to Hermione's rounded stomach.

'Not yet.' Hermione said as she put her other hand on her stomach. 'And it might not be a he.'

'It will be.' Draco said smiling confidently.

'Will you be disappointed if he turns out to be a she?' Hermione said slightly worried.

'Of course not.' Draco said as he squeezed her hand. 'You know I don't really mind. I would love a son but I'd also love a little girl who looks just like you.'

'I'm sure she'll look like you.' Hermione said as she smiled as the image in her head of a blonde little girl with bright blue eyes.

'We'll have to make a bet and see then won't we.' Draco said smirking thinking he would be right.

'Deal.' Hermione said.

Draco and Hermione finished their meals and then went for a walk through the park behind the restaurant. Draco took hold of Hermione's hand in his and walked down the path holding on tightly to Hermione.

Hermione let her walls down; walking in the park was just like it had been four months ago and it felt right. Her heart was telling her one thing where as her head was saying another.

'You cold?' Draco asked as he stopped and pulled Hermione to him.

'A bit.' She said as she looked up at him.

Draco looked down at Hermione. He looked straight into her brown eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He loved this woman more than anything. He leant down slowly until his lips met hers.

The two stood in the middle of the park under the street light kissing.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I apologise for the shortness of this chapter but it needed to be shorter for my next idea which I hope to get down tonight and out this week :) I do hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing this. **

**I wish I could thank you all personally, I do try and hopefully in the summer I can write to you individually. If you ever have any one-shot ideas you want to me write I will be more than happy to do so. **

**Thanks again. xx**


	7. When I Need You

**Taking Chances**

**Chapter Seven**

**When I Need You**

* * *

Three days had passed since Draco had kissed Hermione under the street light and Hermione was fighting with her heart and her head. Her heart was shouting for her to run to him and let him hold her and comfort her while her head was screaming at her not to get hurt again. Who did she listen to?

Since the kiss, Draco had still written to her everyday however never mentioned the kiss. Hermione nearly brought it up but didn't know what to say let alone write it. Every day she would wake to a note to see how she was and then in his lunch break he would ask again and ask what she was up to and then later in the evening they would have a conversation normally about the baby or general things never about them.

The weekend past without much word from Draco. She received one note on Saturday morning and then that was it, nothing. Hermione felt alone again and was ever so down over the weekend which didn't get past Ginny and Molly.

Every half an hour Hermione would check the diary in hopes he would have written to her but nothing. When a white owl turned up at the Burrow Hermione thought it was Draco but only got depressed when she realised it was for Ginny.

* * *

On Monday morning, Hermione again woke to no note from Draco and Ginny had had enough of her moping.

'We're going shopping.' Ginny said. 'You need cheering up and new clothes.'

'Do we have to?' Hermione said as she put her book down.

'Yes.' Ginny replied as she motioned for Hermione to go to her room and get ready. 'We're leaving in ten minutes, be ready.'

Half an hour later, Ginny had pulled Hermione into a maternity store. Ginny had gone round the whole store and picked up numerous things for Hermione to try on.

Hermione was bundled into a dressing room and started trying on some clothes. First she tried on a maternity wrap top which was a horrible yellow; she did not suit yellow. She stepped out of the changing room and watched as Ginny broke down in laughter and told her never to buy yellow.

The second top she tried on was a fitted blue and white stripped long sleeved top which clung to her stomach. She had to admit she liked it. It showed off her waist, well the little she still had and it showed off her bump. She was gradually getting use to having this bump take over and she enjoyed watching it grow knowing it was her child growing.

She then tried on the rest of the clothes but nothing was good. As it was midday, Hermione and Ginny went to a small cafe to have lunch. Hermione's stomach was cramping slightly which she put down to not eating. Ginny ordered some food while Hermione went to the bathroom.

Hermione walked into the toilet stall and undid her jeans and then pulled down her pants. She looked down and noticed blood on her pants and panicked. Why was she bleeding? She shouldn't be bleeding?

She quickly pulled up her pants and trousers and rushed out of the bathroom. As she opened the door which led into the cafe she halted as pain shot straight through her stomach. She bit her lip as the pain shuddered through her being. She managed to open the door and watched as Ginny turn to look at her and then realised she was in pain.

Ginny rushed over to Hermione.

'What's wrong?' She asked. 'Hermione? Are you okay?'

'I'm bleeding' Hermione whispered as the pain shot through her stomach again. 'I need to go to the hospital.'

'Okay.' Ginny said as she grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and apperated there and then.

* * *

Since Draco had kissed Hermione he didn't know how to act around Hermione. Did Hermione feel the same way as he and want to get back together or did she not? She hadn't mentioned anything in their diary so he left it. He wanted Hermione more than anything; he ideally wanted them to be a family and raise their child together, he didn't want to be a weekend father.

He hadn't written to Hermione since Saturday morning wanting to give Hermione some space to think. He spent Saturday afternoon with Blaise at a Quidditch friendly match and then went to the pub got drunk and drowned his sorrows.

Sunday he spent most the day in bed recovering from his hang over. His mother was too happy with her adult son wandering around the Manor like a zombie.

Today, he was sat at his desk bored. He flicked open the diary and saw the last thing Hermione had written to him.

_**I can feel slight flutters I think it's the baby xx**_

He smiled and ran his fingers over the writing and sighed. He wished she wanted what he did. Why couldn't it be simple? Why did he have to muck things up?

'Malfoy!' A voice shouted as he door flung open to show a red and sweaty Harry Potter.

'Potter, what are you doing here?' Draco said as he looked up.

'Hermione!' He said panting. 'She at the hospital. You need to come quick.'

'Draco what on earth is going on?' Lucius said as he walked into Draco's office from the adjoining door.

'Hermione, she's in hospital.' Draco said as he stood up quickly.

'Let's go then.' Lucius said as he joined Draco and Harry as they rushed out the building.

* * *

Draco, Lucius and Harry arrived at 's to find Molly Weasley and Ginny outside in the hallway.

'Is she alright?' Draco said as he looked at Ginny and then Molly. 'Is the baby okay? Where's the healer?'

'The Healer is in there with Hermione now.' Molly said in a calming voice. 'Try not to worry.'

'What happened?' He asked Ginny.

'We went shopping. She was fine and then she said she'd started bleeding and had pains through her stomach.' Ginny said as she looked at Draco. 'I apperated here and then she just fainted.'

'What have they said?' Draco asked as he looked at the door of the room where Hermione was in.

'They haven't.' Ginny replied. 'A few healers started rushing in and they got a scanning machine in to have a look at the baby but they haven't said anything.'

'I'm sure everything will be fine.' Molly said as she squeezed Ginny's arm. 'Ginny why don't you and Harry go wait in reception and also call your father and let him know what's happening.'

'Alright.' Harry said as he looked at Ginny who was reluctant to leave. 'Come on Gin, there's not much we can do.'

Harry led Ginny away to reception leaving Molly with the two Malfoy's. Draco had gone deathly pale with worry and his father knew what he was thinking.

'Try not to worry Draco.' Lucius said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. 'I am going to contact your mother and I shall be back.'

'Okay.' Draco said as he nodded.

'I'm sure everything will be okay.' Molly said to Draco. 'Try not to worry, I know that's hard but you have to stay strong for Hermione whatever the outcome.'

As Draco was about to answer Molly, a Healer came out of the room and walked straight towards them.

'Mr Malfoy I assume?' The Healer said as he looked at Draco.

'That's right. I'm the baby's father.' Draco said as he looked at the Healer. 'Is everything alright? Can I see Hermione?'

'You may go and see Ms Granger and I will explain everything inside.' The Healer said as he led Draco into the room leaving Mrs Weasley to wait for his Father

* * *

Draco entered the room to find Hermione sat up in the bed. She looked white as the sheets and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Draco went straight over to her and kissed her head whispered into her ear he was there for her.

'Okay.' The Healer said as Draco sat in the chair next to the bed. 'Ms Granger has had some bleeding, we've done a scan and everything seems okay for now but the bleed has come from the placenta which we are concerned about. What we want to do now is, keep Ms Granger in for tonight and monitor the bleeding; hopefully there won't be anymore.'

'And then what?' Draco asked.

'Then Ms Granger will have to be on bed rest for the next week or two or even longer.' The Healer said as he looked at them both. 'The pregnancy is high risk now; Ms Granger could lose the baby if the bleeding continues and if the placenta separates from the uterus.'

'When will the text results be back?' Hermione asked.

'Soon. I will go and check on them now.' He said as he left them alone.

'What tests?' Draco said as he turned to Hermione.

'They did some tests on the baby. It's common for a bleed to happen when there is something wrong. There is a small chance the baby could have problems.' She said quietly.

'What kind of problems?' Draco asked as he looked at Hermione concerned.

'There might be a disability or a genetic problem. They don't know. Things might be fine but there not sure.' She said as tears fell down her face.

'It's alright. Everything will be fine.' Draco said as he stood up and wiped Hermione's tears. 'I'm here now.'

'You weren't there this weekend.' She said as she looked at him with those big brown eyes.

'I know I wasn't and I'm sorry I thought it would be best if I gave you some space after Thursday.' He said.

'No it wasn't for the best.' She said. 'I wanted you to be with me.'

'I promise you, I won't leave ever.' He said as he kissed Hermione on the lips. 'I promise.'

Hermione nodded and sighed as she leant back against the pillows.

* * *

An hour later, Draco left the room when Hermione had fallen asleep. He went into the family waiting area to find both his parents waiting as well as Mr and Mrs Weasley with Ron, Ginny and Harry.

'Oh Draco!' Narcissa said as she stood up to rush to her son who she noticed looked tired and pale.

'How is she?' Harry asked.

'She's asleep now. The Healer wants to keep Hermione in overnight however she will be on bed rest for a while.' He said. 'Hermione and I have agreed she will stay at the Manor for those two weeks.'

'Oh of course.' Narcissa said as she looked at her husband who nodded his approval.

'Hermione agreed to this?' Harry asked.

'She did.' Draco replied. 'I want to be able to look after Hermione and our child and we have a personal Healer who will come to the Manor every day to check on Hermione and the baby.'

'You would be welcome to stay at the Burrow Draco.' Molly said as she looked at the young Malfoy. 'I'm sure Hermione would be more comfortable at her own home.'

'She wants to be with me.' Draco said as he looked at Molly. 'You may all visit but I think being that as Hermione has requested this we respect that.'

'Of course.' Molly said.

'Can we see her?' Ginny asked.

'She's asleep.' Draco replied.

'Okay. Well we'll go home and pack some stuff for Hermione and I shall send Ginny and Harry over to drop that off at the Manor if you don't mind?' Molly said as she looked at Lucius and Narcissa.

'Of course.' Lucius replied as he nodded at Arthur Weasley. 'We shall get Ms Granger to send an owl when she is ready for visitors.'

'Thank you Mrs Weasley.' Draco said.

'You're welcome. Look after Hermione for us.' Molly said as she led her family out of the waiting room.

'Has Ms Granger really agreed to stay at the Manor Draco?' Narcissa asked.

'No but she said she wanted to stay with me so she nearly did.' He said smirking. 'I need to look after her and my child and the Manor is the safest place.'

'Very.' Lucius replied smirking at his son's cunningness

'You better hope your young Ms Granger wants to stay at the Manor Draco.' Narcissa said. 'Stressing her out like this won't be helpful to the baby.'

'It won't mother trust me.' Draco said.

'So are you staying tonight?' Lucius asked.

'I am. I will floo tomorrow morning with Hermione.' Draco said as he bid his parents goodbye.

* * *

Once Draco's parents had left, Draco walked back into Hermione's room and sat back down in the chair. Hermione stirred next to him and opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

'I have told everyone you are fine.' He said as he leant down towards Hermione. 'I have told them you'll stay with me for the next couple of weeks.'

'What?' Hermione asked as she looked at Draco.

'You said you wanted to be with me and for me not to leave you, so I'm not.' He said as he kissed her head. 'Go to sleep Hermione.'

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you once again for your lovely reviews. Here is another chapter for you, quite a long chapter. Please leave a review with your thoughts. xx**


	8. The Prayer

**Taking Chances**

**Chapter Eight **

**The Prayer**

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Draco who was soundly asleep in the chair beside her. She smiled as she saw his nose twitch and then watched as a smile appeared on his face. She reached out her hand and tried to tap Draco's knee.

'Draco.' She said as she tapped his knee over and over again.

'Mmmm...what?' Draco said as he sat straight up and looked at Hermione. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' Hermione said as she sat up in the bed carefully. 'When do you think they'll let me go home?'

'Soon.' Draco said wondering whether he should tell her about staying at the manor or not.

'I just want to sleep in my own bed.' Hermione said as she yawned.

'Well...It won't be your bed but it will be mine.' Draco said as he looked at Hermione. 'I thought it would be best if you stayed with me for the next two weeks.'

'What?' Hermione said as she looked at him.

'You said you wanted to be with me so I thought it would be best if you stayed with me for the next two weeks. I'll take time off work and I could look after you and the baby.' Draco said as he looked at Hermione.

'You want me to stay at the Manor with your parents?' Hermione asked again. 'Are you serious?'

'Very.' Draco replied. 'I thought it would be for the best; I want to make sure you and the baby are okay. Please Hermione?'

'I know I said I wanted to be with you but you do know I mean be with you in the sense start up our relationship again not live with you.' She replied.

'It's only for two weeks.' Draco said as he edged towards Hermione. 'Please?'

Draco was never one for bragging and Hermione looked at his pleading eyes and sighed. 'Fine!' she said. 'But if at anytime I want to leave I will.'

'Deal.' Draco said as he smiled widely.

* * *

An hour later, the Healer came to see Draco and Hermione with the test results. Hermione sat nervously on the bed clutching hold of Draco's hand as the Healer spoke to them.

'Well, the results are back and your baby seems perfectly fine. Growing well and no apparently problems.' He said. 'However I am still putting you on bed rest for the next few weeks.'

'Okay. I understand.' Hermione said.

'Also until your twenty week scan I am putting your pregnancy at high risk, that means no stressing, no physical activity and no sex!' The Healer said.

'No problem.' Hermione said as smiled and looked towards Draco.

'Also with the tests that we did we did a CV test?' The Healer said as he looked at them both like they knew what it was but neither of them did. 'A CV test looks at genetic disabilities but it also finds out the sex of the baby. We know for definite what the baby is. Would you like to know?'

'Would you be able to write it down for us and we can open it later if we wish?' Hermione asked.

'Of course.' He replied.

* * *

Another hour later and Hermione was ready to leave the hospital. Draco gave Hermione his black cloak to wear to the Manor. They climbed into the Hospital floo and flooed back to the Manor; as soon as they stepped out of the floo they were welcomed by Narcissa.

'Welcome home!' she said as she launched herself at Hermione and hugged her which took Hermione by surprise. 'How are you feeling dear?'

'Much better.' Hermione said as she untangled herself from Draco's mother.

'I'm glad. Now I have made Masie your personal house elf while you are here. She will get anything you need.' Narcissa said. 'Young Ms Weasley dropped over some things for you this afternoon and they have been put into your bedroom.'

'Thank you Mrs Malfoy.' Hermione said.

'Narcissa, please.' She replied. 'I prepared the spare room in Draco's wing for you. Draco why don't you take Hermione there now and get her settled and then your father wishes to speak with you in his office.'

'Okay.' Draco said as he led Hermione off.

Draco took Hermione up the stairs and then down the winding hallways to his wing. As they reached his wing he stopped and smiled at Hermione.

'Okay?' He asked to which Hermione only nodded to say she was okay.

Draco opened the 'front door' to his apartment in the house and led Hermione inside. Hermione stood in the middle of the room and took in the decor; there was a white corner sofa in the middle of the room, a huge bookcase full of books in the corner and a muggle television which surprised her.

'You got me hooked.' Draco said as he smiled. 'Come on; let's get you in bed after all you are on bed rest.'

Draco took hold of Hermione's hand and took her through his office and then to a huge bedroom which was decorated in black and white. The bed was simply amazing; she had never seen anything like it. The sheets were black silk and she could imagine how they would feel on her naked skin. Around the bed was white chiffon curtains which she thought would be lovely laying in bed with Draco and them closed away from the world.

'This is my bedroom.' He said as he took off his jacket and walked to the bed.

'I thought your mother said the guest room?' Hermione replied.

'I am not having you sleep in the guest room.' He said as he pulled back the sheets. 'Now climb into bed.'

Hermione smiled and walked towards Draco's king size bed. She shrugged off his black cloak leaving her in just a night gown which came to mid thighs and climbed into bed.

As Hermione laid down in Draco's bed she smiled. 'I do appreciate you looking after me Draco.'

'You have no need to thank me Hermione.' Draco said as he too laid down on the bed and kissed her head.

Hermione sighed and snuggled up to Draco. The two laid together entwined thinking about the road ahead.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review. :) xx**


	9. With Open Arms

**Taking Chances**

**Chapter Nine **

**With Open Arms**

* * *

Hermione had now been staying at the Manor for nearly a week. Throughout the week, Ginny and Harry had visited and Ron and Molly had sent her letters. Most of Hermione's time was spent laying in Draco's bed reading; she even helped Draco with some of his contracts for work.

On her seventh day of living with the Malfoy's she joined them for a formal dinner. She showered and dressed in a simple navy blue dress which highlighted her now very prominent bump. She pulled her hair back into a messy curly bun and applied light make up. Although she felt tired and fat, she wanted to make an effort.

At seven o'clock, Draco escorted Hermione down to the family dining room to meet his parents. They stopped outside of the door and Draco looked at Hermione.

'You are beautiful do you know that?' Draco said as he leaned in to kiss Hermione.

'Thank you but I don't feel it. I feel fat and frumpy.' Hermione said.

'You've hardly gained any weight Hermione, you make have even lose some. You have only really started showing.' He said as he placed his hand on her pregnanct stomach.

'Thank you.' She said as she kissed his cheek.

'I was thinking after dinner why don't we go for a walk in the garden if you feel okay and open the envelope?' He asked.

'I think that's a wonderful idea.' Hermione said as she smiled.

'Let's get dinner over and done with then.' He said as he opened the door to the dining room.

* * *

Dinner past quickly and painlessly for Hermione. Hermione found Narcissa very welcoming although when she found out Hermione had spent the night sleeping in Draco's bedroom was not to happy. After Draco had told his mother he wanted Hermione and the baby close to him if anything should happen, his mother backed down.

Lucius had started to come round to Hermione. He would always ask about the baby everyday and also send Hermione books to keep her entertained while on bed rest. He even offered her a job if she wished when he saw the work she had done on Draco's contracts.

* * *

After dinner, Draco and Hermione put on their cloaks and went out to the gardens. Hand in hand they walked down to the rose gardens and sat on the swing together.

Draco wrapped Hermione up in his cloak and kissed her head. 'What would you like?' He asked.

'I really don't mind. As long as the baby is healthy with ten toes and ten fingers I will be happy.' She said as she looked up at Draco. 'You want a boy don't you?' she asked.

'I would like a boy sometime but I'd also like a girl as well.' Draco said as he smiled. 'I imagine us with a boy and a girl.'

'I want three children.' Hermione said as she smiled.

'Three?' Draco said.

'Yep.' Hermione replied. 'I've always thought of having three girls.'

'Three girls?' Draco said as he thought about it. 'I would be forever surrounded by women.'

'You'd love that.' Hermione said. 'No but I would really love a boy as well.'

'It would be odd for a Malfoy to have more than one child.' Draco said as he moved his hand down to Hermione's bump. 'For years, there have only been Malfoy heirs manly men. I believe the last female child born was my great, great, great some more great grandmother.'

'What was her name? Do you know?' Hermione asked.

'I believe her name was Annabel.' He said as he looked at Hermione. 'Malfoy's normally only have one child but Annabel was the second, the brother was born first and carried on the name.'

'And what did she do? Did she get married?' Hermione asked as she looked at Draco intently interested in the history of his family.

'She was disowned. At the age of eighteen she married a muggleborn wizard and her parents disowned her.' He said as he looked at Hermione.

'So just like that they disowned their own daughter!' Hermione asked.

'That's what most pureblood families did back then.' Draco said. 'Of course it's different now. Anyway Annabel went onto have three children, all boys and she lived happily with her husband and her parents missed out on their three Grandsons.'

'It's just a shame.' Hermione said. 'I would never disown my son or daughter. Would you? I mean say if our daughter or son decided to marry a muggle, not a muggleborn but just a plan muggle would you disown our child?'

'Never.' Draco said as he looked at Hermione. 'I promise you; even if I did not want that I would never cut our children off.'

'Good.' Hermione said as she sighed.

'So shall we open the envelope?' Draco asked.

'Okay.' She said as she bit her lip. 'You do it, I can't.'

Draco slowly undid the envelope and then stopped as he was about to look in. He looked at Hermione and smiled. 'Still sure?' he asked.

'Very.' Hermione said as she nodded for Draco to continue.

Draco slowly took out the folded piece of paper from the envelope and pulled it out. He held it in his hands and then slowly unfolded the piece of paper and saw what was written.

**BABY MALFOY - GIRL**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I apologise for the long delay I have been away on holiday with no wifi but you'll be happy to know I have three chapters written for you so they should all be on soon!**


	10. A New Day Has Come

**Taking Chances**

**Chapter Ten**

**New Day Has Come**

* * *

Draco and Hermione sat shocked next to each other after finding out the gender of their baby was a girl. Hermione had a huge smile on her face while Draco was in pure shock. Hermione couldn't believe that she was expecting a girl; she thought of how their baby would look and now she could envision a little blonde girl with big curls and big brown eyes like her own. Their baby would be a perfect mix of them both and Hermione couldn't wait till she held her in her arms.

'Are you okay?' Hermione asked. 'I know you're a little disappointed but are you okay?'

'Hermione, I am not disappointed, not one bit. Do you know how special this is? Do you know how wonderful this is going to be? My mother is going to be so pleased and my father, well he's going to be shocked and I can just see this little girl being very spoilt.' Draco said as a huge smile came onto his face.

'So you're happy?' Hermione asked.

'Very.' He said as he kissed Hermione. 'I am so happy, I can't tell you how so.'

'Good.' Hermione said as she stood up. 'Come on, I need to get some rest and tomorrow you and I can go shopping for some bits for the baby now we know what the baby is. We can buy her little dresses and shoes and pink baby grows.'

'This baby is going to be spoilt and have more clothes than the two of us put together.' Draco said as he stood up.

'I'm sure she will.' Hermione said as she smiled. 'We'll have to think of a name.'

'Let's think of that another day you need to sleep.' Draco said as she apperated Hermione to his wing.

* * *

The next morning, Draco and Hermione ate breakfast together in Draco's living room. After breakfast, they apperated to Diagon Alley. The night before Hermione had made a list of things she wished to buy. Draco was not best pleased about Hermione was going shopping as she was suppose to be on bed rest but stubborn Hermione decided she wanted to go shopping so they were.

Draco did however floo the Healer to ask his advice to which the Healer said it would be fine if Hermione rested throughout the day and didn't stress herself.

They arrived in Diagon Alley early in the morning to find the town quiet and peaceful. Hermione grabbed hold of Draco's hand and pulled them over to a new baby store which had just opened days before.

As they walked in they were met by a slim black haired woman with bright blue eyes. She smiled at them and asked whether they needed any help to which Hermione replied with a no and quickly moved over to the newborn section.

'Look at this!' Hermione said excitedly as she held up a tiny pink baby grow. 'Can you imagine our daughter being this small?'

Draco suddenly felt faint as he started at the small pink baby grown imagining their child in it. Hermione put the baby grow across her expanding stomach and smiled while Draco fanned himself.

'You alright?' Hermione said as she put the baby grow back.

'Suddenly hit me we are going to have a baby.' He said as he looked at the baby clothes.

Hermione smiled and moved close to Draco. She wrapped her arms around his middle and looked up at him.

'We'll be fine.' She said. 'I know we will be. You are going to be a wonderful father Draco, I know it.'

'I'm glad you do because it scares me.' He said as he reached for a pink baby blanket which had white writing over saying 'Daddy's little girl.'

'I think we have to buy that.' Hermione said as she kissed Draco gently.

Draco and Hermione continued to shop for the morning and then went to have lunch at a local pizza restaurant. Hermione's latest craving was pizza and garlic bread and Draco wouldn't say no to Hermione when she was craving anything although he made sure to order a salad to ensure Hermione ate her five fruit and vegetables.

* * *

After eating lunch, Draco took Hermione back to the Manor and as soon as Hermione's head hit the pillow she was asleep. Once Hermione was asleep, Draco walked into his closet and placed the bags with enclosed the baby clothes into the back of the wardrobe.

Hermione slept for nearly three hours and awoke to find Draco sat at the desk in the corner working through some contracts. Hermione turned onto her side and watched Draco.

'You can go into work you know. You don't have to stay with me all the time.' She said as she stretched out in bed.

'I said I'd stay off with you for the first two weeks.' He said as he turned around. 'I will have to go back to work soon though because I want to take off a month when the baby arrives.'

'Will you be able to do that?' She asked as she stood up.

'I'm the boss.' Draco said as he smiled. 'Feeling alright?'

'Feeling perfect.' She said as she walked towards him. 'Where did you put the bags?'

'In the closet.' Draco replied. 'I didn't want mother to find them.'

'Do you think we should tell them?' Hermione asked as Draco pulled her gently onto his lap.

'It's up to you. I would love to be able to tell mother I know she would love to know we're having a girl.' Draco replied.

'Let's tell them tonight. Let's wrap up a bow with a pink baby grow in.' Hermione said as she looked at Draco.

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione excited for tonight.

* * *

At seven o'clock, Draco and Hermione joined Narcissa and Lucius for dinner. They sat next to each and instructed the house elf to come in with the present for the older Malfoy's after the main course.

'How was your shopping trip?' Narcissa asked. 'I hope you didn't wear yourself out Hermione.'

'It was good and we only went to a few shops.' Hermione said. 'I thought we should try and get some bits together.'

'Good idea.' Narcissa said smiling. 'I should call Iva my decorator to sort out a nursery. There is no nursery in Draco's wing only ours and of course you'll need the baby close.'

'Well of course we'll need one here but I'll be going back home I should think next week.'

'You are most welcome here Hermione.' Lucius spoke. 'I know Draco would like you here and I for one would like my Grandson to be raised with its family.'

Draco smirked and then coughed as he looked at Hermione. 'We have some things to sort out father but I'm hoping Hermione will be fully moved in before the baby is born.'

After the main course, Ella the house elf appeared in the dining room and went to Narcissa.

'Mistress, a present for you.' She said as she handed Narcissa the present.

'Who from?' Narcissa asked as the elf disappeared.

'From us mother.' Draco said as Hermione and Draco both smiled.

'Oh! You shouldn't have dears.' Narcissa said as she ripped open the paper.

Narcissa ripped off the paper and then looked at the box. She looked at Draco who instructed her to open the box which she did and then a small scream was heard from Narcissa.

'Pink!' She said as she held up the pink baby grow. 'A girl?'

'We're having a little girl.' Draco said as he smiled at his parents.

'Are you sure?' Lucius asked.

'Very. The tests I had at the hospital confirmed 100% that we are having a girl.' Hermione said.

'The first Malfoy Girl in years! Can you believe it Lucius?' Narcissa said as tears welled up in her eyes.

'Amazing.' Lucius said as he smiled at the thought of a Granddaughter.

'Oh I simple can't wait to start shopping! Oh and the nursery!' Narcissa said with glee.

Hermione smiled at the Malfoy's excitement; she was suddenly feeling excited about the arrival of their little girl.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I love all your reviews! Please keep them coming. xx**


	11. Falling into you

**Taking Chances**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Falling Into You**

* * *

The two weeks had past and Hermione was packed and ready to go back to the Burrow. Draco was not pleased with Hermione's decision to go back to the Burrow; he had tried many times to get her to change her mind however Hermione had decided she was going back to the Burrow.

Hermione thought it best for the time being she went back to the Burrow while Draco and herself sorted out their relationship. She had spent of the night before trying to explain to Draco that she wanted to be sure in their relationship before moving in and she didn't want to just move in just because she was pregnant.

It was Sunday morning and Draco was not in the best of moods. Hermione's bags were packed and she wanted to go. They had ate breakfast with his parents who were both a little sad to see Hermione leave but kept their feelings to themselves.

'Ready?' Hermione said as she looked at Draco.

'No.' He said as he crossed his arms.

'Draco, we've been over this.' Hermione said as she walked towards him. 'It's not like I probably won't be back in a few months.'

'Then why leave?' He replied as he sighed. 'I just would feel much more comfortable knowing you were here.'

'I'm safe at the Burrow Draco. Molly is there all day and maybe I can stay over here sometimes.' She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 'Please?'

'Fine.' He grumbled as he kissed her head.

Draco sent Hermione's luggage through floo back to the Burrow and then stepped in and pulled Hermione into him and flooed. As they arrived they were welcomed by the whole Weasley family.

* * *

As Hermione stepped out the floo she was passed from red head to red head for hugs while Draco stood awkwardly watching. Everyone of the Weasley's commented on how well she looked and how her bump had grew. Draco didn't like it when the Weasley men touched her stomach and he slightly growled in his throat which didn't go unnoticed by Ginny.

Ron and Harry took Hermione's bags back to her room while Mrs Weasley put on some tea and asked them about how they had spent their time in the last two weeks. After having tea, Draco decided he would leave; he felt uncomfortable in the Weasley's home and now he knew Hermione was back and settled in, it was his time to leave.

The Weasley left Hermione and Draco in the living room while Hermione said goodbye.

'I'll write to you tonight.' Hermione said as she snuggled into his welcoming arms. 'Maybe this week we could go to dinner?'

'And will you stay at the Manor if we go to a late dinner?' He asked as he rubbed her back.

'Maybe.' Hermione said as she smiled up at Draco. 'I want to take this slow. Whatever this is between us, I want it to work. I want it to work for us and for our daughter. I want her to grow up with us being together, living together and hopefully married to each other.'

'And that's what I want.' Draco said as he kissed Hermione's head. 'I just don't want to miss out on your pregnancy and watching you grow with our child and while you're here I miss out.'

Hermione felt guilty, Draco had a point. By living at the Burrow she was leaving Draco out. She looked up at Draco and learned up and kissed his lips softly.

'Can you give me a little while? Not long I promise.' She said as she looked at him.

'I'll try.' He said as he pulled her closer to him and pressed a kiss on her head. 'Write to me tonight Hermione; I'll miss you when I return to the Manor.'

'I'll miss you too.' She said as she stepped back from him and he stepped into the floo.

'I love you.' He said and then he flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Once Draco was gone and Hermione had composed herself she walked through to the kitchen and joined the whole Weasley family for Sunday lunch. Molly always made a Sunday roast and Hermione was glad to be home; for a short while anyway.

After lunch, Ginny helped Hermione unpack her bags back into their rightful place and then left Hermione to have an afternoon nap. Hermione although happy to be home did miss Draco an awful lot. She struggled to fall asleep and after an hour of resting and not sleeping she went into Ginny's room.

'I thought you were sleeping?' Ginny said as she sat down on her bed inviting Hermione to do the same.

'I can't.' Hermione said.

'Got use to Draco's bed?' Ginny said with a wink.

'Not in the way you think.' Hermione said as she placed her hands on top of her stomach. 'I'm high risk so no hanky panky for us.'

'Does that mean you would if you could then?' Ginny asked giggling like a school girl.

'Maybe.' Hermione said as she stuck out her tongue. 'I do miss the intimacy.'

'Don't you want to live with Malfoy?' Ginny asked.

'I do.' Hermione said as she sighed. 'I want to, it's not that I don't want to I just think it's too fast. Don't you think it is?'

'No.' Ginny replied. 'You're having his baby Hermione, he obviously loves you and wants to take care of you and I know you love him so why not. Why not take that chance?'

Hermione looked at Ginny and nodded. Maybe she should have stayed. She couldn't go back now though, not after she told him she wanted to go back to the Burrow.

Hermione spent the rest of the evening missing Draco and wanting to go back to the Manor. Her mood had changed and everyone noticed. She removed herself from dinner and went up to her room. Molly sent Ginny up with food for Hermione and wanted the plate clean when she returned it which made Hermione smile; Molly simply wanted the best for her.

Once Hermione had finished her plate, she placed it on her bedside table and grabbed her leather diary. She opened it to the middle and started to write to Draco.

_**What would you say if I said I wanted to come back? I miss you already and I know I'm not going to sleep tonight. Would it be weird to say the Burrow no longer feels like home?**_

_**My bed feels empty and small. My room seems tiny and dark and did I mention I miss you?**_

_**I know I said I wanted a month but I don't! I want to be with you and take that chance.**_

_**You said you loved me before you left and I love you too. I want this to work Draco, I really do. I don't know where you are right now or what you're doing but I'd like to speak with you.**_

Once Hermione had finished her note to Draco, she lay down in her single bed and sighed. She waited and waited some more for his reply but it never came and then she fell asleep.

* * *

Three hours later, just after Midnight, Hermione awoke to find a shadow sat in the chair beside her bed. She grabbed her wand quickly and was about to shout a spell when a voice shouted.

'It's me!' The voice said as he grabbed her wand from her hand.

'Draco!' Hermione said as she sat straight up in bed. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'You wrote to me and I came.' He said as he smiled. 'Miss me already?'

'Of course I did. We both did.' She said as she looked down at her bare pregnant stomach. 'I'm sorry I came back here. I should have stayed.'

'Well if it took you coming back here to find that out I am pleased you did.' Draco said as he learnt forward and kissed Hermione. 'Shall we go?'

'We can't! Not now.' Hermione said as she yawned. 'It's too late. Anyway how did you get in?'

'Mrs Weasley let me in.' He said. 'Well if we can't go, I'm not leaving you alone here. Move over.' He said as he yanked off his shoes and pulled his shirt and trousers off.

Draco squeezed into Hermione tiny bed and spooned her from behind. He wrapped his arm around her rounded stomach and laid his hand flat against it trying to feel his child move. Hermione smiled as she snuggled into him and smiled.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Thank you again for your reviews! Keep them coming!**


End file.
